


Tell Me, Tell Me (and then tell me again)

by consideritalljoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Some hurt/comfort, a lot of emotional suppression, chapters 4-6 are continuous and have more fluff/comfort than the rest, here's the thing folks: it DOES end on a comfort note BUT the dramatic irony kinda kills the comfort, yes the title is a styx reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consideritalljoy/pseuds/consideritalljoy
Summary: As close as Obi-Wan and Anakin are, neither is all that forthright, and that may just be what will one day tear them apart.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Naps
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	1. The Straight and Narrow Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is more injured than he lets on during "Landing at Point Rain," and Anakin isn't buying his act.

Obi-Wan had known, of course, that landing at Point Rain was never going to be as easy as the battle map made it seem. He had not, however, expected to be shot out of the sky so quickly. 

“Brace yourselves!” he yelled, fully knowing none of them would have the time. A moment later, the blast hit, and he was thrown against the sides of the gunship along with all the men inside. The gunship flew out of control, taking an erratic route that smashed clones and their general between each other and against walls, floor, and ceiling. Blaster fire continued to rain on them, though why, Obi-Wan couldn’t guess. It was obvious to anyone they were already headed down. 

The actual crash hit like a charging bantha, sending waves of searing pain throughout his body. A crack resounded in his ears at the same time as his side threatened to rip from his body, and Obi-Wan saw black. 

Moments later, he woke up, only to bite his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from screaming. He reached out with the Force and sensed only one life form in the rubble around him. Obi-Wan shut his eyes and let himself mourn for only a second before searching for the remaining trooper. 

The slits in the gunship doors allowed just enough light for him to make out a helmet moving as a trooper roused himself. “Hello there,” Obi-Wan hoarsely called. “Can you move?”

“I think so, sir, but I’m not sure I can stand.”

“No need. Move toward me if you’re able. When Cody sends someone to look for us, we’ll need to move quickly.” When, Obi-Wan said carefully. When, not if. 

“Are we the only survivors, sir?”

“I’m afraid so, Trapper.” 

Trapper slowly maneuvered himself to lean against the same fragmented piece of the gunship’s wall that Obi-Wan rested against. Cody would send someone, but he’d only be able to if he’d survived himself. With no way to contact anyone, the only thing left to do was listen to the intense blaster fire around the two of them and wait. 

After some amount of time Obi-Wan did not like to estimate, Waxer and Boil pried open the remains of the gunship doors. The two of them helped Obi-Wan and Trapper back to the rest of the 212th. Cody still led the assault, but neither Anakin’s nor Ki Adi’s forces seemed to be anywhere around. 

“Are you injured, general?” Cody asked. 

Obi-Wan didn’t bother contemplating the pain eminating from every part of him as he sat on the hard-packed Geonosian dirt. He’d need medical attention at some point, but that could wait. “Oh, no. Nothing too serious. What’s the situation here?” 

The picture Cody painted wasn’t a pleasant one. As he considered their options—which weren’t many—Obi-Wan tried to assure Cody and the clones around him. “I’m sure General Mundi and General Skywalker will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we’re still here when they arrive.” It sounded easy enough in theory. In practice, well. What was the point of thinking about that?

The longer the 212th fought to buy the other two generals time, the more casualties they sustained. In the center of the circle of ATTEs, Obi-Wan tried to lead, but, unable to lead from the front lines, couldn’t do what he’d consider a good job. 

Time after time, Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin in the Force, hoping to learn that he and the 501st were nearing their position. No such luck. 

There’s no such thing as luck, Ki Adi had said on their way down to this place. Obi-Wan was inclined to agree. If luck did exist, anyway, he certainly didn’t have any himself. 

The clones still drawing breath formed a tight circle around him, closing a last fist around their wounded general. Obi-Wan grimaced with more than just the pain as he laid against the crates and watched this final stand. 

What once was his army was meager and surrounded, outmanned and outgunned, on their last legs, while the droids were no more tired from fighting. Once again, Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin, trying to sense his location. Their training bond was all but gone after Anakin had taken on a padawan, but Obi-Wan had spent too long seeing into his former padawan’s mind to mistake the riot of energy bubbling from his Force signature. On his way, and worried, but confident, as he nearly always was. 

Obi-Wan always told him his cockiness might stretch too far one day. Now to hope he wasn’t right, or at least that it wasn’t time. 

Not to worry; once Anakin arrived in the nick of time, he’d no doubt add this to his running list of times he’d saved his old master from the brink of death. He’d probably never hear the end of it. Really, it might even be better to fade into the Force here and now. 

Obi-Wan forced a smirk at the quip as he stood, igniting his lightsaber alongside his men with a snarl. Injury or no, whether Anakin arrived in time or no, his fate would be that of the remaining 212th. 

Dust clouded the area as the distinct sound of fighters roared overhead. When the dust settled a few seconds later, the remaining droids were destroyed in a hail of blaster bolts, and, through stinging eyes, Obi-Wan could make out Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest of the 501st headed to their position. Just in time, indeed. 

Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber and fell back down into the dirt, panting. In the chaos, he had those few seconds to regulate himself in time for Anakin’s arrival. By the time Anakin raced up to him, his breathing was steady, and his position against the crates was as dignified as he could manage. 

“Well what happened to you?” Anakin asked with a smirk.

“I could ask the same of you,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile in his voice. Gathering the rest of the troops around him, he ran over the rest of the plan, still leaning against crates and, at times, Anakin. Unfortunately, he told them, the gunship crash left him at a disadvantage, and the team would be faster without him. Destroying the shield generator would have to be left to Anakin and Ki Adi alone. 

“Consider it done, master,” Anakin said as they left. The words were common enough, but the intensity in his eyes as he locked them with Obi-Wan spoke to a deeper meaning. 

Obi-Wan did his best to ignore the gaze and simply thanked him before sending him on his way.

When the shield generator blew, the blast was obvious even from Obi-Wan’s removed position. Regardless of anything else, then, the mission was a success. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

The team returned, and the morale shift was obvious despite the injuries sustained. Obi-Wan scanned the area for Anakin, expecting him to be helping Rex mobilize his force, or perhaps speaking to Ahsoka—today had been an awfully large conflict for one so young, and she would likely need the support to see things from a more globalized perspective. 

Needless to say, he did not expect to find Anakin near-running to Obi-Wan’s position. 

As Anakin approached him, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and, wincing with the fresh wave of pain washing over him as a result of the tiny movement, waited for the banter to begin. The addition to the list of rescues. Stories from battle. Anakin did so like to show off. To his surprise, that wasn’t what Anakin led with. 

Rather, Anakin only knelt and scanned him up and down, looking for injuries with his eyes and sensing them with the Force. “You don’t look so good.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small huff. “Thank you, Anakin, truly. And anyway, after the day you’ve had, do you really think you look much better?”

Despite Anakin’s usual levity, his eyebrows knit together now. “No, I mean it.” His Force signature filled with sincerity, and Obi-Wan wondered once again just how deep Anakin’s emotional core went. 

“It couldn’t be helped,” he answered brusquely, dusting himself off and pointedly making no eye contact. 

“I guess not,” Anakin agreed. “But I’m still sorry I couldn’t get here in time.”

“That’s not necessary, but I accept nonetheless. Now if you’ll be so kind, I might like some help in getting up.”

“Of course, master.”

Anakin stood up and held out a hand to Obi-Wan, who stood more shakily than he’d anticipated. As Obi-Wan was still testing his legs, Anakin moved to support him. “No need to-”

“Yeah, sure, master,” came Anakin’s dry response. 

Obi-Wan really didn’t have the strength to argue. And, he admitted to himself only, the help was appreciated. 

As the two limped toward the gunship where Ki Adi was already waiting to be taken back to the Resolute for medical attention, Ahsoka rushed up to the pair of them. Looking to Anakin, she grinned and asked, “So, master, what’s your total?” 

Anakin tensed for a moment, and then simply shook his head and kept walking. “Not now, Ahsoka,” he told her. Ah, Obi-Wan thought. So he’s afraid he’s lost this time, then. 

With some added prompting, Anakin relented. Sure enough, Ahsoka’s count beat his by a slim margin… merely causing Anakin to declare that calling in the airstrike made their numbers a tie. 

Obi-Wan moved from Anakin’s arm to that of a trooper, and he gingerly stepped onto the gunship while the two finished their argument. He looked back at them both. “I’ll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game.” 

Next to him, Ki Adi announced a number higher than either count. Watching the barely-concealed grimaces from both Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan stopped himself from laughing, lest he aggravate his already-throbbing ribs. 

“So what do I win?” Ki Adi asked, looking to Anakin with a prim sort of smile. 

Through his surprise, Anakin managed to come up with “my undying respect” as a prize. 

Obi-Wan looked first to Ki Adi, and then slyly grinned at Anakin. “That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you.” 

The gunship doors closed, sealing him off from both Anakin and Ahsoka. The pair of them had further to go in this invasion, but the medical center awaited him. Obi-Wan grimaced. Talking his way out of a lengthy stay might prove difficult. And if Anakin managed to contact Kix ahead of time, well, they’d be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so. I haven't written a multi-chapter in a while. And I'm definitely nervous about finishing this. BUT! I have all 7 chapters loosely planned out, and writing this fic is my winter break pet project, so if you're willing to give me a chance, I will endeavor to succeed. 
> 
> This fic should have fewer trigger warning needs than some of the other stuff I've written, so I may not include them like I usually do. If I decide something needs to be warned about though, I'll obviously change that. As always, if you find something I haven't warned for that you think I should have, or you have a question before reading, leave a comment, and I'll be sure to resolve the issue. Thanks!


	2. Through Sleepless Dreams

Anakin had gotten a hold of Kix. It was only minutes after landing in the hanger bay of the Resolute that Obi-Wan found himself being carted off to the medical center, entered into databases, tended to by the insistent medic, and, finally, left alone. Or, as alone as one could be when surrounded by dozens of other injured troopers all lined up in cots in the med bay. 

He’d tried to tell them. That others were more grievously injured, that he’d endured the pain just fine for hours and was perfectly capable of waiting, that the Force would aid his recovery anyway, and the attention was better spent on those without that particular boon—all to no avail. Apparently whatever Anakin had told Kix was enough to make the already strong-willed medic turn all that stubbornness on him, and once he’d noticed the broken ribs, that really only intensified. 

Damn his ribs. All he’d really needed were some bandages and clearance to rest alone for the night, not to be trapped here in the open for Force knows how long. Could be days, and he had work to attend to. 

He’d made polite small talk with the clones around him, gotten to know the names of the ones he hadn’t yet met. One good thing about this circumstance was that it allowed him time to bond with more of his men; something Obi-Wan always set out to do, and seemingly never had enough time for. Oh, he tried where he could, of course, and as far as he could tell, his battalion generally thought well of him, but it never seemed like quite enough. Always someone he didn’t know. Someone who might—probably will—die at his command. He wanted to know every one of their names. As many as those were. 

When the night cycle started on the ship, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to sense the life forces of everyone around him as they all drifted to sleep. The frustration he felt with himself for not being among them he quickly released into the Force, focusing instead on the peace left in the wake of the ship’s usual busyness. Kix would no doubt lecture him in the morning for not giving his body the rest, but it wasn’t as if he could help it. An hour or two of meditation would stand in for the sleep just fine. It always did. 

* * *

Months after the second battle for Geonosis, Obi-Wan had just gotten off Felucia with Anakin and Ahsoka. One might like to think that such a long cycle and such a long mission would leave one sufficiently depleted to fall asleep at the earliest opportunity. Not so. 

The night cycle of the Negotiator had been activated for over two hours, and Obi-Wan was no closer to the bliss of unconsciousness. 

An hour or two of meditation would stand in for sleep just fine. It always did. Or did it? Obi-Wan kept telling himself it did, but as the war dragged on, he knew his ability to maintain the pace would only falter over time. 

He’d told Anakin of the problem only once, after no small amount of prodding. In the end, he almost wished he’d never said anything at all. Anakin only made him report to the mind healers in the temple, and they hadn’t said anything of use, as Obi-Wan had suspected would be the case. Insomnia was something many of the Jedi were facing, and the cause was obvious, but not as easily fixed. 

Simply release the anxiety into the Force and allow it to draw you to sleep, was all they’d been able to tell him, in the end. As if he weren’t doing that nightly. As if the Force weren’t the only thing keeping him together. 

Then again, if his connection to the Force was so strong, why wasn’t it enough to calm the tension he could no longer remember living without? Anakin had no trouble sleeping, Force knew. When he got too worked up, he’d spend a night tinkering, to be sure, but more often than not the man veritably passed out the instant he entered his quarters. Ahsoka, too, from what Obi-Wan could tell. They were both younger, of course, and he told himself that had something to do with it. 

Was this why Qui-Gon hadn’t wanted him? Not that he’d had insomnia in so many words at the time, of course, but if his connection to the Force was too weak and untrained to help him perform even a basic function, it was surely shakey enough to sense way back then. 

Qui-Gon had died too soon. Obi-Wan hadn’t even been ready to be knighted, much less take on a padawan. Every outburst of Anakin’s was a failure of his teaching. Qui-Gon would never have made the same mistakes. 

Obi-Wan’s comlink beeped, signalling another message for him to look at when he “woke up.” He reached across the bunk to check it right then, and frowned as he beheld not only that one update, but an entire litany of requests and reports for him to sift through. He sat up. 

How any of the other Jedi were keeping up while actually taking 8 hours per cycle for sleep was beyond him. 

Hours later, Obi-Wan checked his chrono again. _Blast._ He’d only meant to get some of the work done and leave the rest of the time for meditation, but with only a little over an hour left, he wouldn’t have enough time for even the Force itself to regenerate him. Even still, it would be better than nothing. He set the datapad back down and crossed his legs. 

An hour later, the life forces with him inside the ship woke with the brightening of the soulless fluorescent lighting. Obi-Wan squinted as the brightness assaulted his eyes and groaned as he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink. Bloodshot. Perfect. He’d have to avoid Anakin and Ahsoka all day if he was going to avoid their censure. 

Obi-Wan released the frustration into the Force, yawned, and stood back up, collecting the datapad and heading out to face another day in the Grand Army of the Republic.


	3. All Alone and Trapped in Time

Obi-Wan stepped out of his quarters and nodded to the troopers passing through the hall. Still half-looking at the datapad, he used the added perception of the Force to guide his path to the mess hall, where he collected a cup of caf and made his way out before Anakin or Ahsoka could have a chance to notice him. 

The last incursion with the Separatists had left the Negotiator—and the rest of Obi-Wan’s fleet—badly damaged; enough that Anakin’s fleet was staying with his for protection until the repairs were done. He received continual updates from the ships as the repairs reached various milestones, but he would still need to check on the maintenance of the Negotiator himself. 

Obi-Wan would have just enough time to handle the repairs before the Endeavor arrived with a shuttle of medical supplies. Helix reported that the Negotiator’s bacta supply was low after the last run-in, and the Resolute didn’t have enough to spare any after coming to the rescue. Shortly after the supplies transfer was finished, the Jedi Council was holding a meeting. 

As Obi-Wan strode through the corridors of the Negotiator on these various errands, he attempted to remain stoically cheerful, as the men no doubt expected him to be. He allowed himself to be waylaid a few times when asked for help, though also managed to maintain his schedule. The repairs would take another week, and then only the most essential ones. He shook his head with displeasure, noting the many times his ships had been badly damaged, and his incompetence had cost his troops lives and pushed back the efficiency with which the Republic could win this war. 

Qui-Gon never really trained Obi-Wan to be a general. That wasn’t his fault, of course—who had seen the war coming?—and yet it left Obi-Wan at an intense disadvantage. None of the other Jedi had had such training, of course, and many of them seemed to be getting along just fine, so it likely had more to do with Obi-Wan’s legendary inability to learn than any lack of foresight in Master Jinn. 

The bright lights of the ship bore into his eyes with every passing minute, and the headache never went away. Obi-Wan never actually looked in another mirror, but from the feeling, gathered his eyes more likely looked worse than better. Luckily, holograms were that grainy blue, so the Council wouldn’t notice. 

Obi-Wan was less certain they hadn’t noticed him nearly fall asleep in session, however. His cheeks reddened at the memory, but he pressed on, running a hand through his hair and heading to the bridge. The day was nearing its end, at least. Force willing, he would have more success in the coming night. Force willing. 

At least he hadn’t run into Anakin or Ahsoka, or Cody, for that matter. Any of the above were liable to comment on his unkempt appearance, and Obi-Wan would just as soon do without the criticism. 

“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka’s chipper voice rang out, and Obi-Wan tensed. Spoke too soon, of course. 

He released the tension into the Force and glanced over only for a moment before looking ahead to hide his face. “What is it, young one? I’m afraid I’m rather short on time at the moment.” The terse reply sent a twinge of guilt to his temples, only adding to the headache. 

“Oh, sorry. It’s just Skyguy and I haven’t seen you around, and your signature’s all muddled, like you’re dampening it for some reason. So I decided to see if something was wrong.”

She’s only trying to help, Obi-Wan reminded himself. Trying to help, and unfortunately perceptive. “That’s kind, thank you. But no, I’m quite alright. I’m sure Anakin could use your help, so why don’t you run along and ask him?”

“Oh no, Master Kenobi. He said you’d wave me off like that, so before I left, he told me very explicitly that he would not need me until he alerts me otherwise himself.” She tapped her comlink and grinned. “And he hasn’t sent any messages yet. So anyway. Why are your eyes all red like that? That’s not normal.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Have some respect for the elderly, young padawan. Some of us find the constant use of datapads to be quite straining for the eyes.”

Ahsoka frowned. “You’re not that old, though.” She squinted. “Didn’t even see you in the mess hall today. That’s unusual.”

“You know, if Anakin was so worried, he could have just messaged. He had no reason to waste your time like this.”

If Ahsoka was hurt, she didn’t show it. “Hey, I was the one who wanted to go looking. Besides, we both know you’d never have answered, anyway.”

Obi-Wan tossed his head to the side and faintly smiled. “Fair point. And I know you two enjoy the time when we’re all together and not surrounded by droids. I’m sorry I missed you earlier.”

“We hoped you were asleep.”

“Truth be told, some of me wished I had been, too.” Obi-Wan stopped moving, and the pair shuffled to the wall while troops continued past them. 

“Still having trouble, huh?”

“Same as ever.”

Ahsoka frowned in sympathy, but still wasn’t dissuaded. “But why hide it? And I know that’s what you were doing. You dampened your Force signature and everything.”

Obi-Wan looked away, as if he were looking to the troopers passing by. In a lower voice, he answered, “You’ll just worry.”

“I hate to tell you this, but we were anyway. Listen. You know we’re there for you, right? We’re a team, the three of us.” When he looked back only briefly, Ahsoka’s eyes were full of the same sincerity Anakin’s often were. 

He smiled faintly again, though in the back of his mind, he also harbored worry over the indiscretion both were exhibiting with such free emotions. Then again, was he not also guilty of that indiscretion at times? And Anakin’s worry had saved his life more than once. Even still, the man had a padawan of his own now, and she had better things to do and to learn than to track him down. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka. I admit, avoiding you may have been beneath me. Tell Anakin I will meet you in a few hours on the Resolute—well. Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, it may be easier if I stayed here.”

“Not to worry. We’ll come to you. I’ll contact him now so he has time to get here.”

“Only if he has the time,” Obi-Wan stipulated. The anxiety slipped into his voice more than he wished it would, and he was acutely aware of his unruly appearance. He ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to keep his face from reddening, but it did little good. 

Ahsoka looked up at him with a smirk. “Oh, please. For you, he always has the time.”


	4. What Tomorrow Has In Mind

“Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice pierced through the black. 

He tried to respond, but found he couldn’t. Most unfortunate, considering how upset Anakin seemed. 

Anakin gripped him tightly. Obi-Wan would have tried to release himself and manage on his own, but quickly realized he couldn’t do that, either. Faintly, almost at the distance of a dream, he heard Ahsoka call for someone to get a stretcher. Surely there was no cause for that. 

Obi-Wan once more attempted to release himself from Anakin and rise, but his muscles would only obey enough to spasm rather than move his body accordingly. It was really rather annoying. 

“Stop fighting me, Master,” Anakin said, more softly, but with force. He felt Anakin move his organic hand to grip Obi-Wan’s shoulder while the other cradled his head. “Let me take care of this one.” 

This time, Obi-Wan obeyed. He really was quite tired. Anakin seemed to know what to do. Obi-Wan smiled faintly as the black grew at the edges of his thoughts. Anakin always knew what to do. 

He relaxed into Anakin’s arms and let the black take him. 

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes—or tried to. The bright white light stung, and his eyes welled with tears that forced them back shut. He felt around the room with the Force, and his breathing slowed as he recognized the familiar signatures of the 501st. 

A moment later, he tensed again. 

The 501st? 

Where was the 212th? 

Obi-Wan pressed his weight against his elbows in an attempt to rise, but the searing pain that shot through his core at the motion forced him back down. He stretched out his senses to find Cody, but found he couldn’t sense more than a vague assurance that he was still alive. Which, under the circumstances, could just as easily have been Obi-Wan’s psyche interpreting what he wanted to be true. 

He reached out with the Force again, and this time exhaled slowly as a feeling of calm entered his body, loosening tense muscles. Anakin was headed his way. Anakin would know what to do. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called with an urgency to his voice that set Obi-Wan on edge again. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called back, fighting through the hoarse scratchiness of his voice to rasp and still struggling to open his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Anakin reached him and immediately gripped his shoulder with his organic hand. “Calm down. Nothing’s wrong. I felt you wake up, so I came down here. When I felt you start to panic, I thought you might try to make a run for it. You’re not exactly known for cooperating with medics.” Obi-Wan could hear the grin in his voice. 

“I was hardly in a panic,” Obi-Wan huffed, though the words were undercut by the harsh rasp and still-knotted muscles. “Where am I? This isn’t the Negotiator.” 

“No. It’s the Resolute. You were in critical condition, so I had you evacuated here instead. The Negotiator is fine.” 

“And Muunilinst? What happened? I- I’m having trouble remembering.” 

“Don’t worry about it, sir,” came a clone’s voice. Kix. “General Skywalker has the situation under control. I need you to stay relaxed.” 

“I am relaxed!” Obi-Wan protested. Finally, he forced his eyes open, though he was still squinting through water to do it. Both Anakin and Kix were staring at him with disbelief etched on their faces. Obi-Wan scowled and shook his head, though the motion was barely perceptible. 

Anakin only grinned. A moment later, his comlink beeped, and he stepped aside to answer it while Kix looked over Obi-Wan. 

His back to the two of them, Anakin turned the volume low and answered quietly enough that Obi-Wan hopefully wouldn’t be eavesdropping and trying to get back into the thick of things. “What is it, Rex?”

“Nothing official, sir. Cody asked me to ask you how he was again.” 

“Tell Cody his general’s awake and as stubborn as ever.”

“Copy that, sir.” 

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan and smirked when he saw how obviously he was trying to overhear the conversation. 

“What was that?” Obi-Wan asked with feigned innocence as Anakin stepped back to the bed. 

“Don’t answer that, General Skywalker,” Kix told him. 

“It was just Rex telling me that Cody says everything is fine, and you shouldn’t worry.”

“I wasn’t worrying.”

“Sure you weren’t.” Anakin’s comlink beeped again. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said with a smirk, walking away. Further, this time. “Skywalker. Come in.” 

Rex sounded sheepish this time. “Cody wants to know when the general’s coming back aboard the Negotiator. He also requests that a team from over there takes a shuttle over here.” 

“What condition are the others in?” 

“They didn’t take the fall damage like General Kenobi did, sir, and he managed to shield them from the debris. They’re on the mend.” Of course he did, Anakin inwardly grumbled. When the bomb had gone off, Obi-Wan had saved every trooper falling with him before thinking to save himself. If Anakin hadn’t gotten there in time to slow his master’s fall… he winced just thinking about it. 

Anakin glanced back to Obi-Wan, who was still clearly trying to overhear him even as Kix handed him tea, no doubt as a distraction. Seeing them alright may actually be good for him. “Then tell them to get over here, Rex.”

“Will do, sir.” 

Anakin stepped back over to Obi-Wan and pretended he wasn’t planning on telling him what he’d been talking about. The Force between them rippled with Obi-Wan’s curiosity and annoyance, and Anakin stifled a laugh. “Still feeling relaxed?”

“Perfectly,” Obi-Wan shot back with a glare. 

“It was Rex again. He says the men over there are on the mend and taking a shuttle over to see you, if you’re up for it.”

“I—”

“Two at a time, I hope,” Kix cut in. 

“Doesn’t sound like anyone wants to miss out, but we can take it in shifts,” Anakin agreed. 

Obi-Wan was still disgruntled at being bed-bound, and a bit self-conscious at the prospect of his men going so far out of their way to see him. And no one had told him if they’d won back Muunilinst yet. Even still, for the moment, the war seemed a little further away, and he had Anakin there, and from the sound of it, everyone was alright. He closed his eyes and exhaled. 

“Should we leave you alone for a while?” Anakin asked, gloved mech hand resting on the bed by his arm. 

“No. Stay.” Obi-Wan put his hand over Anakin’s as if holding him in place, though he wasn’t strong enough to put any force behind it. 

“Kix?” Anakin asked. 

“Just don’t talk business,” Kix answered warily. 

“You got it,” Anakin told him. Gingerly, he sat on the edge of the bed and left his hand where Obi-Wan’s had covered it. If anyone else had been nearby, Obi-Wan would not have left it there. As things were, he simply lay still. 

“Anakin?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah, master?”

Obi-Wan smiled even as the fog washed over his thoughts and led him back to sleep. “Nothing.”


	5. Or Am I In Its Mind At All

This time, when Obi-Wan opened his eyes, the bright lights didn’t sting nearly as much. They were also dimmed for the night cycle, but still. He liked to think of it as the beginnings of recovery, though how long he’d been in the medbay, he still couldn’t tell. 

Anakin was still there, slumped over on himself, asleep. He hadn’t moved his hand. Obi-Wan didn’t either, though he really should have. Without his usual gauntlets on, his pale fingers seemed small against the black glove encasing Anakin’s mech hand. He gently stroked his thumb against it and didn’t move. Anakin had better things to do than be here, he knew. But he had few better things to do than sleep, so Obi-Wan didn’t wake him. 

In the dim fluorescent light, the shadows fell long across Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan’s eyes traced the scar across his right eye, pretending not to notice the faint crackle of anger at the war for giving it to him, along with the hand that, he knew, Anakin was still uncomfortable with. 

He brushed his fingers against it again and frowned. Neither injury had been his fault. He shouldn’t have moved so quickly in the fight with Dooku, perhaps, but he was still a padawan. That same fight had ended in Anakin defending him, when it should only ever have been the other way around. Anakin had saved him plenty of times before, even then, and Obi-Wan thought of every one as another misstep on his part. Each was a time he failed to protect his charge. What would Qui-Gon have thought?

Anakin’s slow, steady breaths provided a beat that Obi-Wan quickly found his own breaths matching. He was still so young, Anakin. Even though he had a padawan too now, and wasn’t a padawan anymore himself. A far more accomplished Jedi than Obi-Wan had been at the same age, and really, even now. Even at the odd angle, asleep, he seemed so much younger than he usually did. Damn the war. Damn the sith. 

Once he fell asleep again, Anakin would probably wake before he did. He’d need to get to the bridge, and not think anymore about his old master. Obi-Wan kept looking at him and smiled again, letting his emotions flow into the greater Force between them, though Anakin, asleep, would never feel their impact. 

He rubbed his thumb against Anakin’s glove again, and gently, slowly, removed his hand before drifting back to sleep. 

* * *

When next Obi-Wan woke, the lights were back to day cycle brightness, and Anakin was gone. In his place, near the foot of the bed, was Ahsoka. 

“Good morning,” she said, catching his eye as he noticed her. 

“Good morning,” he returned. “Did Anakin send you here? He needn’t have worried. Kix has me well in hand. You didn’t lose any sleep, did you?”

“I admit, when Skyguy had to head back to the bridge, he was pretty unhappy about it. But I’m the one who volunteered to be here instead. And don’t worry about it. I want to. And,” she added, her eyes glinting, “now that you’re awake, I’m gonna go brew some of your good tea. You know my master always messes it up.”

“He really does,” Obi-Wan admitted. “That’d be lovely, thank you. Make enough for yourself also, if you’d like.”

“See? You’re no charity case. There are definite perks to sticking around,” she laughed, walking away. 

Some minutes later, he’d been thoroughly examined once more and held a mug of warm tea in his hands. “Master, the squad you were with back on Muunilinst is here, if you’re well enough,” Ahsoka told him. “They got here while you were still asleep, but Kix was adamant about not disturbing you. I’m not sure how much longer he’ll be able to fend them off.” She said the last with a smirk. 

“If they’re here, then of course, I’m well enough. I wouldn’t have them waiting on my account. None of them felt they had to come, did they? I’m perfectly fine.”

“Master. These guys had Cody pester Rex to pester Skyguy to give them the go ahead. I don’t think they felt pressured. I’ll send them in.”

She walked to the entrance of the medbay, where Kix was standing, arms crossed. “Master Kenobi says the squad’s welcome anytime,” she reported. 

The ten members of the 212th who’d shuttled over all stared at her and, at her declaration, started moving to the door. Kix stood his ground. Through gritted teeth, he stared them down and told them, “Two. At. A. Time.” 

Two troopers muscled their way to the front and presented themselves side by side. It wasn’t a surprise—Waxer and Boil were usually inseparable. Ahsoka stifled a laugh at the display. “Very good, boys. Come on.” Over her shoulder, she called, “We’ll be back for you guys soon, okay?” 

Waxer and Boil stood at attention and saluted when they made it to Obi-Wan’s bed. He narrowly kept down the heat threatening to show itself on his face. “At ease, gentlemen. I’m hardly in uniform, anyway.”

“How’re you doing, sir?” Waxer asked. “That fall… I don’t pretend to understand Jedi powers, but that couldn’t have been good.”

“It wasn’t,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And I’m sorry to be off duty for so long as a result. Kix assures me I’ll make a full recovery.”

“The sooner the better, sir,” Boil said. “The Negotiator isn’t at full strength without you.”

“But,” Waxer cut back in, “don’t try to come back early. Sir. I’ve heard some stories from Helix, and I have to warn you, Kix isn’t as forgiving as he is when it comes to patients leaving early.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I believe I’ve heard a similar thing. Thank you for the tip.”

Over the next hour or so—he hadn’t exactly kept track, but it seemed about that long—Obi-Wan conversed with the rest of the impatient 212th squad, receiving several (unnecessary) thanks for saving them as well as multiple recommendations not to disobey the 501st’s medic. Obi-Wan hadn’t been aware of Kix’s reputation, but it seemed well-cemented. 

As the last few left to rejoin their legion, Obi-Wan laid back again. He didn’t want to admit it, but even that exhausted him. Ahsoka promised to come again later, and left to rejoin Anakin. As Obi-Wan found himself quickly approaching sleep, he couldn’t help but admit that, as much as he detested medbays, and especially tranqs, the ability to sleep was one of the better aspects of injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this and the next chapter were originally all the same one, but there was a lot I wanted to include, so this is an 8-chapter fic now. Whoops :3


	6. Don't Know Where I've Been

_One._

_One._

_One with the Force._

_One with the Force, and the Force is within._

The Force was always a living white light to Obi-Wan, powerful enough to pierce through any darkness and gentle enough to warm any spirit. The Force wrapped him in its presence, tethering his spirit to the deep waters of its mystery until he felt the barriers between them begin to break down, leaving only one entity, the greater Living Force.

Obi-Wan was not entirely gone, though. 

In the corner of his mind, he felt a slight fog. He turned his attention to the source of the disturbance, but it seemed to move just out of focus, no matter his concentration. The Force around him dimmed as the fog permeated his spirit. 

The Force was pure. The Force was boundless. This fog was not the Force. 

Where once had been the calm of the Force’s oceanic light lay a desolate battlefield, only for a moment, before that disappeared, too. In its place, Qui-Gon, cradled in his arms, dying, the first of more casualties than Obi-Wan could bear to count. 

The moment was preserved as though in amber, and all the pain with it. 

_The boy. Train the boy. He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance. Train him._

The Living Force left Qui-Gon’s body. Obi-Wan’s breath, his will, his strength went with it, and he didn’t move, not for hours, not until someone else had thought to find him. He’d thought it was the worst pain he’d ever feel.

Hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of life forms killed, all throughout the galaxy, every moment of every minute of every cycle as the war stretched ever on. Through the Force’s grace, most Jedi numbed themselves to the cries, the final heartbeats, the constant vibrating agony of the Living Force torn asunder. 

Sometimes, though, the anguish pierced through. 

The misery ruptured his serenity, and in place of the Force’s light, Obi-Wan felt only ruin. 

Some life still remained. Obi-Wan clung to the breaths of those yet living, pushing back the torrent of despair and mourning. 

_One._

_One._

_One with the Force._

For those still alive, he would continue. Would continue. 

He needed to get moving. 

More died every minute and there was no time to waste. 

He still needed to atone, if such a thing were possible.

For Qui-Gon. For every world he hadn’t saved and every civilian he hadn’t rescued. For every member of the 212th he’d marched to their deaths. 

For the bomb he should have shielded them from and the harm he’d thrown them into on Muunilinst.

Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open as the dead white light of the Resolute filled his vision. Above him stood Anakin, organic hand resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder in reassurance. Obi-Wan fought back a groan as his heart pulsed in his ears. What had Anakin seen that had him concerned? He piled his mental shields high, barring Anakin from seeing any more of his thoughts. 

Anakin’s expression morphed from concern to anger as he caught the last few of Obi-Wan’s thoughts before walling himself off. 

“You’re joking,” Anakin said, a snarl growing.

“I don’t have the pleasure of understanding you,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“The bomb. Do you honestly believe the bomb was your fault?”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “Anakin, please. As the commanding officer, all mishaps naturally must fall on me. You understand this as well as I do. It was my choice to set them off when we did, in the end.”

“That’s different from it being your fault. You can’t just take the guilt from anything that goes wrong in a battlefield. You’ll end up— well, you’ll end up like this.” He gestured to the bed. 

“I’m beginning to think you like being here just so you can tell me all the ways in which I’m unsatisfactory.”

Anakin’s posture stiffened, and he pursed his lips. When he spoke again, his tone had shifted. “Don’t say that, master. You could never be.”

“I’m certainly surprised you hold that view, after the last ten years.”

“What part of ‘as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu’ didn’t sink in?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Frankly, I’d forgotten about that speech of yours.”

“I’m still not convinced it isn’t true.” The sincerity in Anakin’s eyes matched the golden hue of their bond in the Force. 

“Did we win back Muunilinst?”

Ahsoka stepped into his vision. “Kix has us all under orders not to talk to you about the war, or the Council, or any of it. So… sorry, master. That’s still classified.”

“So we didn’t, then.” Obi-Wan’s headache only grew. 

“I never said that,” Ahsoka was quick to reply. 

Obi-Wan only waved off the excuse. “If we had, you’d want to tell me, so I wouldn’t worry. You’d only keep it from me if the news was bad.”

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged a glance, and then the both of them looked to a particular corner. Back to each other, and then Anakin leaned in closer. “Kix isn’t looking, but just promise me he won’t hear about this, or he might not let me come back. Okay. Yes. We have Muunilinst. No more questions.”

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and nestled deeper into the mattress. A thousand questions still burned in his mind, but after the many warnings he’d heard about the 501st’s medic, he understood Anakin’s worry and pushed them all back down. “That’s wonderful to hear, Anakin. Thank you.”

Anakin’s reassurance pulsed through the Force, and Obi-Wan lowered his shields just enough to send his gratitude back. 

After a few seconds, Ahsoka cut in. “There’s one more trooper who was hoping to visit, if you’re able.”

“Oh, of course. Show him in at once. He must have been waiting a terribly long time if he came when the others did.” As he spoke, Ahsoka left, presumably to tell the waiting trooper he was welcome. 

Anakin continued, his eyes tracking Ahsoka. “He actually made his own trip, but, yeah. I won’t lie to you, master, the 212th’s pretty much driving me crazy with the number of requests for updates on you.”

Obi-Wan huffed. “It’s your own doing, evacuating me here instead of there.”

“Yeah, probably. You’re in high demand.”

The trooper’s Force signature told Obi-Wan who the visitor was long before his vision or the professional tone of his voice ever could. He stood, not quite at attention, but nearly. “Sir.” 

Obi-Wan looked to the trooper and grinned. “Cody!”

Cody smiled, lips still firmly pressed together. “I’ll only stay a moment, sir. Wouldn’t want to crowd you.” He looked to Anakin and Ahsoka, his eyebrows beginning to knot. 

“Nonsense. Stay as long as you like. Is the Negotiator running smoothly? I’m terribly sorry about my sudden absence.”

Cody opened his mouth to respond, and Anakin cleared his throat. With a sideways glance to him, Cody continued. “Well, uh, sir, as I understand it, I’m not allowed to tell you, under penalty of Kix. Things are well in hand. But we’re all anticipating your return.”

“Leave the reports on Muunilinst for me. I’m sure I won’t be more than a few days now, and you must be so busy. I’ll get to them when I come back. Have the supply forms been sent off? We wouldn’t want to get too low, especially considering the repairs we’ll have to do.”

Anakin’s voice was warning. “Shut up, master.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan said with a dry grimace. “Well.” The silence hung in the air.

Ahsoka shifted to lean closer to him and smile. “Hey, master, guess what? I’ve been reading a commentary on heji tal, and I’ve even been practicing almost every day for two weeks now. I’ve been writing down a bunch of questions for you.”

She always said that heji tal was boring, and of course, so did Anakin. Obi-Wan didn’t hide the near-glee emanating from his Force signature, even if she was likely only brushing up in an attempt to appease him, and didn’t really care about it much. Hardly anyone really enjoyed the Meditation of Emptiness, and even fewer were interested in ancient theory. “I’d be more than happy to go over anything you’d like, but shouldn’t you be asking your own master these sorts of things?”

“Master, please. Skyguy’s fine at alchaka, but not even he thinks he’s qualified to teach heji tal. Do you?” she asked, turning to Anakin. 

Anakin snorted. “Yeah, no. That’s your territory, Obi-Wan.”

Rare was the day when Anakin admitted himself less than the best at anything. The pair really were putting forth their best effort, weren’t they? It was seldom that Obi-Wan’s irritating blush coincided with a feeling of real delight, but the mix of Ahsoka’s studies, Anakin’s fondness, and his men’s unprompted visits left his emotions in such a swirling mess that even the Force had a hard time sorting them out. 

Ahsoka suddenly grinned and darted her eyes to Cody. “And get this. The other day, Hardcase tied two of the broken-down mouse droids we left in the scrap pile to his boots and used them like skates.”

“Why didn’t I hear about this?” Anakin asked, eyes wide in that way that tempted Obi-Wan to warn him right then not to try it himself. 

“He did not,” Cody breathed, already shaking with laughter. 

“He did! And it worked! ...for a few minutes. Fives got a recording. Here, watch.”

Ahsoka held up the holo while Anakin and Cody moved around to the top of Obi-Wan’s bed to watch with them. 

The bruises still left on his ribs pricked at Obi-Wan’s sides as he laughed, but it didn’t stop him. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Cody were all crowded around him laughing along, and the Force among them was vibrant. The war would carry on. Soon, Obi-Wan would have to go back to face it. For now, here, for him, there was peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in watching Ahsoka learn meditation from Obi-Wan, I wrote this one-shot to accompany this chapter: [**Heji Tal and Tea**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425141)


	7. Heart Breaking and Body Aching

“You didn’t even try to help her.” Anakin’s rage burned through their bond. He stood, pacing in front of Obi-Wan’s couch. 

Ever the diplomat, Obi-Wan kept his voice level and repeated the same phrase he’d spent days repeating to himself. “I did what I could.”

“Which wasn’t much,” Anakin snarled. “You chose the Council over her. You betrayed her, all for your precious Council.”

“The Council’s decision was not unanimous,” Obi-Wan was quick to reply. Far too close to unanimous, but Anakin didn’t know that, and Obi-Wan was trying not to dwell on it. He, Master Koon… by the end, the only ones left. 

Anakin only shook his head and pointed a finger toward Obi-Wan’s chest. “Did you even try to argue?”

“I did. I was deemed too close to the matter to remain impartial.”

“Impartial?” Anakin’s anger flared ever higher in the Force, and his voice rose ever louder. “None of them should have been impartial.”

Obi-Wan waited a moment, making eye contact, waiting for Anakin’s eyes to come back from glassing over in rage, waiting until he knew he was really looking at Anakin again, and not merely Anakin’s anger. When he spoke, it was slowly, and he fought the urge to look over his shoulder as he said the words, as if Master Windu were hiding somewhere in the dimly-lit room, crouched behind the counter, just waiting to catch a misstep. “I don’t disagree.” He’d said it in his mind so many times before, but saying it out loud was still so close to sounding like he’d lost faith. Dangerously close.

And yet still not enough for Anakin. “Do they even know you don’t approve? Do they know you’re angry about this?” He stopped only a moment, and then added, incredulously, “Are you angry about this?”

With a slow, calming breath, Obi-Wan sent his chaotic mess of emotions into the Force, willing himself not to notice what emotions all of them were, willing himself to imagine that they passed him by too quickly for him to tell. As long as he didn’t dwell, just sent them into the Force without looking back, held to the Code, he could stand anything. “Anger isn’t the Jedi way,” he said, the words sounding rote, even to his own ears. Hollowly, softly, he added, “You know that, Anakin.”

“Abandonment isn’t the Jedi way either. Just the Council’s.”

 _You’re right_ , Obi-Wan wanted to say, but didn’t. Couldn’t. The moment he lost faith in the Council was the moment he would no longer be able to keep Anakin stable, and that was what Anakin needed from him. It was what he needed from himself, too. He and Anakin… they were what kept each other in check, stable. As long as they stayed together, even though this, they could take on anything. Deescalate. Don’t give in, not to anger. But stay on Anakin’s side, as, Obi-Wan knew, Anakin would always be on his, even after this. He left a beat, then said, “We’re on the same side here.”

Anakin stopped. His shoulders sagged, and his anger fell into dejection. “How am I supposed to trust them after this?” 

The question burned, because even after all the times he’d run over the questions himself, he still had no answer. “I don’t know,” he admitted. 

His anger was often worrying to witness, but the boy Obi-Wan knew was still, at heart, one of the softest he’d ever known. The anger melted off his Force signature, leaving behind all the worry, grief, heartbreak, uncertainty. Obi-Wan fought the urge to smile even though the uncomfortable emotional waters. 

Anakin didn’t look him in the eye as he sat back down on the other side of the couch. “It’ll all be different now,” he whispered. 

“It will,” Obi-Wan quickly agreed, nodding. “I…” The words were harder to say than he anticipated. “I miss her too.” He sent a thread of solace through their bond, and faintly smiled as Anakin returned the gesture. 

After a few minutes of silence, Anakin spoke again, glancing to his former master out of the corner of his eye. “I heard about Satine. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, well,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Mandalore has long been an unstable system.”

“So even after this, you’re still going to deny that you loved her.” The edge was back in Anakin’s voice. 

This wasn’t the time. Their focus was Ahsoka, and besides, there was nothing left to do about the Duchess anyway; Obi-Wan had ensured that with his last visit. His throat closed in on him, and he took a minute to calm the rising emotions that threatened to upend his hard-won demeanor. “I was fond of her, and because of that, Darth Maul killed her.” Voice still more rasping than he’d prefer. Obi-Wan repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time, “I’d prefer not to dwell on it.”

Anakin’s nostrils flared, and Obi-Wan braced for the storm. “‘Was fond of?’” he scoffed. “Stop it with all these word games. Why are you still fighting the truth? You’re wrapping your emotions up in Code. Stop it,” he repeated. “Tell me.”

The retort was on Obi-Wan’s tongue. _Just like you’ve told me the truth about Padme?_ They were tempting. But the truth was, Anakin hadn’t told him. He didn’t want Obi-Wan involved. In some ways, maybe it was even for his own sake—Anakin must have known how hard it would be for his master to lie to the Council, even by omission. The plausible deniability kept him from having to face that particular grim reality. 

If the truth came out, what would Obi-Wan do, anyway? 

Only a few short years ago, he had been glad of the plausible deniability excuse that Anakin offered him. But now? 

Anakin’s lie wasn’t just forming a divide between himself and the Code; it was ripping apart the bond between the two of them.

The moment dragged on, those words hanging on, willing themselves to be spoken aloud. _Tell me, Anakin._ The truth. About Padme. About whatever it was that went on in his head anymore; it had been so long since either of them had lowered their shields enough to let the other through. 

The only piece of Anakin that Obi-Wan could feel now was his ever-growing anger, and he fought the urge to visibly flinch in response. 

No. One day, Anakin would understand. Surely. He’d understand, and their bond would be vibrant again, and then, finally, he’d let Obi-Wan in on the secret. It wasn’t his place to force a confession.

Anakin grunted. “Really? Nothing?” He shook his head and laughed—a weak, cynical laugh. “Sure, master.” He stood.

With one last reproving glare to Obi-Wan and nary a parting word, Anakin walked to the door and left. 

Alone again in his apartment, still looking at the door where Anakin had disappeared, Obi-Wan muttered, “Tell me.”


	8. Tell Me Before I Go

Anakin walked alongside Obi-Wan. They both knew he didn’t really need to be there; Obi-Wan was going alone. But still, Anakin was there, and Obi-Wan was glad of it.

Something was still troubling him, though. Many things had been of late, and his mind was tumultuous—more than usual. He shifted toward him suddenly. “You’re gonna need me on this one, master.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase.” They’d gone after Grievous so many other times, never to any avail. What made him think this one would be any different?

Even as Obi-Wan thought it, the feeling that it was quite different grew ever stronger. Something was about to happen. Something that could never be undone. Something he would definitely regret. 

Or perhaps that was only his nerves. 

From Anakin’s changing expressions and the waves of uncertainty coming off him in the Force, he knew Anakin could sense something too. When he spoke next, it was sudden, a complete change of subject—one of the first real things he’d said since they’d left Ahsoka to go after the Chancellor. “Master, I’ve disappointed you. I haven’t been very appreciative of your training. I’ve been arrogant, and I apologize. I’ve just been so frustrated with the Council.”

Anakin waited for a response. Waited like there was something he hoped Obi-Wan would tell him.

Obi-Wan froze while they stood just outside his ship, shifting positions to buy himself time. Force knew he was no good at this. Anakin knew all this anyway, didn’t he? He wasn’t supposed to say it. He wasn’t supposed to have to. 

And yet, he seemed he would. The bad feeling still gnawed at him, and if it were something more than nerves… He could do this, this once. No attachments, but compassion was acceptable. 

Once Obi-Wan started talking, each word was easier and easier to say. “You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be.” He stopped. No more. The Code. “But be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.”

There, he stopped himself. Really, he’d said too much. There was more that could be said, of course, but not within Code. Obi-Wan turned to get on his ship, but partway through the motion, Anakin stopped him. “Obi-Wan.” He paused. “May the Force be with you.”

“Goodbye, old friend,” Obi-Wan replied. “And may the Force be with you.” He turned back to the ship, feeling strongly that something, _something_ was coming—something he’d regret, and strongly, and, perhaps, forever. He and Anakin hadn’t talked like that since before Ahsoka… well. Since before then. Anakin still hadn’t told him about his relationship with Padme. Perhaps he would, in time. If not yet, then soon. If their conversation then proved anything, it was that whatever the war threw at the two of them, they would inevitably come back together. 

As he had done many times, Obi-Wan thanked the Force for bringing himself and Anakin together. He hadn’t been the best of masters; far from it. Anakin would have done better under Qui-Gon, or any number of more competent Jedi than him. Even still, it was that dying mandate of Qui-Gon’s that pulled the two of them on this path. Had Qui-Gon known? That the two of them were destined for this? The bond between them might shift, but it would not easily be torn asunder.

They’d been through worse than this, Obi-Wan decided. Whatever was coming—if anything was coming—they’d get through that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time Obi-Wan sees Anakin... he knows what that feeling was for.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for following the journey of this fic! It's my first multi-chapter in a few years, and I'm pretty proud I was able to finish it even after my last semester of college started back up. For those of you who like my writing style and are interested in more, know I have 3 one-shots planned for TCW that I'll be working on now that this is done. I may add this and those into a series to connect them all, if that would be interesting to anyone. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, and if there's something you'd like tagged or you just have something to say, feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
